Great Multiverse: Battlefront
Great Multiverse: Battlefront is the first in the Great Multiverse: Battlefront series and is a third/first-person shooter video game based around battles featured from the First Multiverse War. It was developed by Pandemic Studios, the makers of Star Wars: Battlefront games. Running on the Frostbite engine, which is used in the Battlefield games. Players can either play Great Multiverse: Battlefront online, or offline with up to 4 players (on consoles). Synopsis The Campaign in Great Multiverse: Battlefront takes place in the First War. Alliance of Nations Campaign * Battle in Terrsia * Rebellion on MInbar * Golmar Uprising * Aggressive Air Attack on Pol Earth * The Battle of Geonosis * The Great Arborean Rebellion * Vulcan Assault on Jamar * Amarr Siege on Kuat * Gi'ru Conflict * Great Aerial Battle of Tordas * Raid over Undercity * Great Battle of Endor Axis of Empires Campaign * Yuktobanian Treaty Crisis * First Battle in Felucia * Golmar Uprising * Siege of Mora Katar * Sabotage of Tecara * The Great Arborean Rebellion * Raid on Ariana V * Fall of Death Star * Gi'ru Conflict * Great Aerial Battle of Tordas * Battle in the Sky Cities * Great Battle of Endor Coalition of Independent States * The Death of the Old Gorgutz * Pagan's Reign * Lorn V Defense * Defense of Black Reach * Sylvanas' Mission * The Dark Gods * Scyranian Rising (Part of the Gi'ru Conflict) * Great Aerial Battle of Tordas * The Scourge Rises * Great Battle of Endor Multiversal Conquest Multiversal Conquest allows the player to choose a faction and use it to conquer the multiverse. As a result, it is considered to be non-canon. # Alliance - Birth of the Alliance # Axis - Beginning of the end # Horde - Revenge of Gorgutz # Alliance/Axis/Horde - The First Multiverse War Game style Every match sees the players fighting the enemy faction. They win by forcing the enemy reinforcement count to zero or capturing all five Command Posts spread throughout the map. The multiplayer matches can be online or off-line on any of the available maps. The singleplayer skirmish missions are known as Instant Action. Players may play battles by themselves with NPC's or play an online multiplayer VIA internet, LAN or direct connection. Multiplayer consists of up to 935 online players vs. players on consoles or up to 5028 on PC. The servers on PC are dedicated or standard and can be protected with a password. Movement is very similar to Spec Ops: the Line with it's emphasis on cover and elements of squad-based tactics. and the Various battlefield games with a destructible environment. Character overview Great Multiverse: Battlefront gives players the opportunity to control a soldier in a first-or-third person perspective. There are also vehicles players can jump into, both ground and airborne. The game features three main factions. They are: the Alliance of Nations, Axis of Empires and Coalition of Independent States. Within each unit, five different classes of characters become available. Four of the classes are fairly similar for each faction: a basic infantry soldier, a heavy weapons trooper with a rocket launcher, a pilot, and a sniper. The fifth class is different for each faction. The Alliance have the Republic Jet Trooper. The Axis have the Soviet Tesla Trooper and the Horde have the Ork Nob. Players choose their class at the spawn screen. But, just like Star Wars Battlefront Renegade Squadron and Elite Squadron, each factions is forces are customizable, with the player being able to customize the five different classes in whatever color scheme and appearance while at the same time it being randomized for npcs Heroes are featured in the game: the Alliance gets BJ Blazkowicz, Natasha Volkova for the Axis and Ilidan Stormrage for the Horde. Heroes appear but are not playable; they may only be the player's allies in battle, under certain circumstances. The heroes will occasionally fight alongside the player in the campaign battles, in which case the other team won't have a hero. Heroes can be enabled in Instant Action mode, allowing both teams to have a Jedi hero. Once his team's reinforcement count drops below a certain number, the hero automatically dies. Playable vehicles and ships These vehicles have many capabilities found in the Multiverse based on the stats. In additions, turrets and emplaced guns are available on various maps including unique turrets in maps such as Tordas airfield and Immoren. Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse